SeeU
SeeU is a character from the Vocaloid franchise. She made her debut in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Hailing from a futuristic world where androids and humans live together in harmony, SeeU is an entertainment android built three years after the universally popular Miku Hatsune made robotic idols known as Vocaloids a large presence in the industry. Given a bilingual voicebank and a cute cat-inspired design, SeeU was designed to be the first Korean Vocaloid. However, as tensions flare between Japan and Korea, SeeU was not nearly as popular as Miku, or many other Vocaloids, and as a result never got out much, and ended up very sheltered. Six months before the Gotham City Incident, Miku suddenly vanished, and many theories for her disappearance rose up. One was that Miku had been kidnapped by someone known as the VocaNapper, which SeeU believed was the truth. In reality, Miku had been pulled into the first Murder Game, and met her untimely end there. Pre-Convergence SeeU's whereabouts before her involuntary arrival in Gotham City are unknown, but it can be assumed she was at her home at the time. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham SeeU was a very prominent figure in the event, working to prove herself a useful asset to the group in spite of her lack of combat abilities. In the prologue she received a combat chip from Harper Row, which solidified a friendship between them (and a one-sided crush on Harper's side) until Harper became the first victim of the Traitors. SeeU was devastated until Jotaro gave her a rallying speech; from then on, SeeU became determined to stop Bane at all costs. At the start of the event, SeeU would shut down constantly in order to process the world around her, and was incredibly naive to the ways of the world. She believed that Felix could become a good person up until his reveal as a Traitor, and had a very hard time coming to terms with her fears during Scarecrow's attack. However, she began to show more maturity near the end, defying Felix in order to free prisoners of Blackgate, and holding her own against him while captured. She also made many friends during the event, and even had her first kiss with Harper before the final battle against Bane. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham SeeU was heartbroken at the prospect of having to leave all her new friends and return to a world where she wasn't loved, and had very many heartfelt goodbyes for everyone. Saddest of all about losing Harper again, she gave her a kiss goodbye, hoping to imitate Harper's kiss from earlier, though not realizing the romantic context of it. Bidding the group one final farewell, SeeU departed for her home world, now more confident in herself than she was before. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Miku Hatsune - A character from the Vocaloid franchise who made her debut in Genesis. SeeU never met Miku, but idolized her, seeing Miku's fame as the goal to aspire to. SeeU is convinced that Miku was kidnapped by the VocaNapper, which is one of the many theories regarding Miku's disappearance from their world, though in reality and unbeknownst to SeeU, Miku met her untimely end during the first Murder Game. * Harper Row - A character from DC Comics who also debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham''. SeeU and Harper became fast friends at the start of the event, which would tragically be cut short with Harper's untimely demise. They had a happy reunion in Blackgate, however, and Harper was SeeU's first kiss. Though Harper developed a crush on her end, SeeU ultimately only views Harper as a good friend. * Felix - A character from Red vs Blue who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. SeeU was convinced Felix could become a good person and tried to help him do so; after he betrayed the group in Arkham and insulted her constantly, however, she realized he was uncapable of changing. * Jotaro Kujo - A character from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Jotaro became something of a big brother figure to SeeU, motivating her throughout the event and encouraging her to free the prisoners in Blackgate. * Aoko Aozaki - A character from Melty Blood who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Like Jotaro, Aoko was something like a big sister to SeeU, lookimg out for the Vocaloid during the event. SeeU stuck with Aoko and Jotaro throughout the entire event. * Bishamon - A character from Noragami who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Bishamon was rather protective of SeeU throughout the event, as the Vocaloid reminded her of someone from home, Ebisu. * Dante - A character from the Devil May Cry series who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Though SeeU was anxious around him at first due to fearing he didn't think her useful, she and Dante became allies after he comforted her during their hallucinations. * Ben Tennyson - A character from Ben 10 who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Ben and SeeU helped each other during the hallucinations, and Ben even upgraded her combat chip while Upgrade. * Goro Majima - A character from the Yakuza series who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. SeeU feared she had killed Majima during the hallucination, but once she learned his death was not her doing, she had an amicable relationship with him. Trivia * SeeU's character item is persimmons, and as a result she loves them very much. * Like Miku, SeeU was built to resemble a teenage girl. SeeU was built to appear 17, though she has only existed for 6 years in her world. * SeeU's background in Convergence was based on her reception as a Vocaloid in reality; According to her [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/SeeU#Additional_information wiki] page, SeeU is a very divisive Vocaloid due to being Korean and is one of the least popular Vocaloids because of this. * SeeU holds the honor of being the only Convergence character to know anything about the true Lucy the Wood Elf, as Lucy's diary was in SeeU's cell. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Shadow Over Gotham